TTVR
by PIEisFANTASTIC2
Summary: When Disney finally decides to create Toontown once again, they decide to make it on the newest VR system, the Virtual Realm. The twist though, is that Disney traps all the players inside the game until it is completed, or in other words, defeating the Chairman.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Game**

Disney has finally done it... and did it right. They've brought back Toontown with a one time purchase. The twist though, is that it's for the newest VR system, the Virtual Realm. The Virtual Realm is a VR system that would work while you sleep, transmitting microwaves through the brain creating an almost realistic simulation inside the game.

While there was no Disney Toontown though, I got my fix from a free fan-powered remake of the game. This game though, was called Toontown Rewritten and was a very good game. Better than TTO perhaps, because the actually updated the game and was free. _Then even listened to the fans..._ TTR's time was up though as Disney only gave the TTR team until the official release of TTVR to prevent unfair competition.

For some reason though, I kinda felt... like... something just wasn't right about this: like something was going to happen. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. For this reason I shook it off, feeling like I only felt this way because this kind of VR was almost brand new. I plugged in the Virtual Realm, inserted TTVR, and placed the system on my head...

 **"LINK START!"**

I had loaded into the game and I was getting used to the feeling of THIS VR (all other VR previous was overall harder to get used to as it was just a screen plastered to my face) THIS VR though... felt... almost real, like I wasn't even inside a game. After a minute of getting used to it, I notice the gigantic Create a Toon screen. Feeling like I didn't need to take the time to make a toon I chose the random shuffle and named my toon, Sirato.

~ _Author's Note: YES, BEFORE THE COMMENT SPAM ASKING, THIS FANFIC IS BASED OFF SAO AS WELL AS TTO! Other than that, enjoy!~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How Could a Kids' Game be Deadly you Ask?

Ahh... Toontown Central, the lovely beginning place for all 15 laff toons inserted into this wonderful world. I breathed in the air, shocked to realize how real it felt going through my nostrils. This is how I noticed my toon species, monkey. I was more than happy to be this species, as I was always a monkey in the other TT games. Then I went to my estate to check my clothing, as they had added a mirror for obvious reasons. I had arrived at my estate and went inside and into the bedroom and looked in the mirror. My clothing was...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I WAS A GIRL! MY VOICE... IT'S SO HIGH PITCHED! I went and sat down in my bed and thought about how to get my 10k jellybeans in order to get a toon rewrite... After what seemed like hours, even though it was only 6 minutes, I had concluded that I needed to progress through the game normally until I could get the Just for Fun! tasks worth at least 1k jellybeans. Then I was teleported back to the playground...

The sky was red... almost blood red. Shocked to see this in TT of all places I looked up and I then I froze in fear. A hooded figure, human like... but still like a cog; loomed above the frozen population. "Welcome to this new game... or should I say MY game!" This was the first thing the figure had said before going on it's well planned speech...

"You looked frightened... well, you should be! This game isn't just Toontown, it's your life! And no, I don't mean your toon's life, I mean your IRL life. Let me list the largest of the changes that I think you'll need to hear..." The grin the figure gave to the crowd of frightened furries more of a reason to be scared, and he hasn't continued his rant yet. What was so important, that he needed to scare us so much? This was answered immediately.

"If you haven't noticed yet, your Exit Toontown button is gone. Why, you ask? This is just part of the game... you go sad in this game, your Virtual Realm will fry your brain IRL, killing you instantly. The same goes if you or someone tries to take the system off as well. The only way you'll ever leave is if you beat this game, or in other words... the chairman." The figure gave one last creepy grin to the toons and disappeared, the sky fading back to its normal happy blue.

Happy took no place in what came next though, as toons started screaming and running anywhere they can to hide from the truth... I, on the hand, grabbed my first task and started on my grind for Donald's Dock, the next playground.

 **-2 Days Later-**

I had found another one of these _changes_ the figure mentioned. Even though I had acquired my 3rd gag track, sound; I couldn't progress to Donald's Dock a... boss covered the tunnel. It was only a level 12 holly, but I couldn't forget the fact that even the highest laff toons only had about 20-21 laff. A singe power trip... it would make a large group go sa... no; DIE, we couldn't yet... we just weren't strong enough...

The fastest way to get strong enough was to get the double exp from the rare cog buildings in Toontown Central. I had found a two story and I was waiting for someone to come help. Then a notification, Asunia is coming to visit you. Who was this person? I had only added someone to my friends once and removed them immediately for a task; and it wasn't this person. Asunia popped up from the ground in normal TT style, out the random black hole of space.

Asunia was a pink, short dog wearing a white skirt. She was also wearing a shirt I've never seen before, it was white with red vertical lines going up in front and around her collar. I decided to check her gags and laff, level 4 throw and squirt, with level 2 sound... same as me; she trains her gags well. Her laff though, was shocking... 22! "Excuse me," I asked Asunia, "how did you get 22 laff? I thought that you could only catch 19 fish!"

"Actually no," she replied, "there's actually 20, have you not caught the devil ray?"

"No, I haven't..."I facepalmed remembering that damn fish... Asunia then poked my nose and said she would help me later.

"You ready to go in?" She asked.

"Sure!" My face was a hot pink out of sheer embarrassment.

We went inside the elevator that leads into the depressing, grey tower. We both watched as the timer reached 0 and the doors closed, leaving me and Asunia in the dark elevator. The door opens, we are greeted by 2 level 4 Cashbots; a Penny Pincher, and a Short Change. I chuckled at their low levels, but I still kept note that we could only take out one at a time due to none of our gags being able to single hit a cog on its own, we would have to rely on combos.

We both used our level 4 throws on the Penny Pincher immediately as the battle started, to avoid guaranteed damage. This kills the Penny Pincher immediately and leaves the Short Change to attack. It attacks me, of course, but I dodge the attack with ease and we both attack it with level 4 squirt. Soon after the Short Change is defeated, the elevator door opens, which leads to the 2nd floor.

As we both arrive inside the elevator, the door closes again and we are once again engulfed in darkness. The light shined bright into our eyes as the door opened, revealing 2 level 6 Money Bags. I get a little worried, but we can get through this... hopefully. We take out the first Money Bags with ease, using two throws. The second one attacks Asunia, but she dodges its attack. We attack with the same pattern, but only one of our pies hits the Money Bags, taking it down to 1/2 health. We dodge its attack again, our next two throws miss completely and Asunia is hit once and is down to 12 laff.

Now showing extreme caution, one of us sounds and the other uses squirt, to make sure that the gags would hit better, the sound hits, the squirt doesn't. The Money Bags attacks Asunia with the fastest attack I've seen from a cog... I jump in the way last second, taking the hit for 20 laff and dropping down to 1. Asunia screams, "SIRATO!" I wince in the pain but I get back up.

"I'll be ok." I reply,"let's sound him for the final attack, the combo bonus should do it." We both decide to whistle and pray, it works... thank god... I then tell Asunia as we arive back onto the street, "Hey, we should friend each other, we really make a great team."

"Yeah!"Asunia exclaimed, "and I can help you catch that devil ray!" She said said the second part of her statement with a teasing grin. We befriended each other and parted ways for the time.

~ _Author's Notes: Whew! That was one long chapter! I hope you enjoyed!~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Playground One Boss

I've been training my gags for over a week now, giving me my level 5 throw and squirt, with level 4 sound. So has Asunia, which also finally gotten me the Devil Ray just a few hours before. Both of us now, in a crowd of over 150 toons with at least the same gags and 20 laff, giving us less of a chance of people dying. Why were we in a crowd of the _higher_ toons you ask? We were having a meeting with the toon council, a group of self-appointed leaders in the toon force against the cogs. The discussion, battle tactics against the boss.

The toon council leader started his speech... "So, you all probably know about the boss guarding the tunnel to Donald's Dock, the level 12 Holly. You probably haven't seen though, its attack pattern. It gets to attack first:and has no specific turn AT, but still with our large group, it will probably use it's group attack first; power trip. Jump to dodge this, because if you're only 20 laff, this attack WILL kill you. This is also why if you're only 20 laff, stay in the back covering the higher toons with over laff with toonup and sound. This would also give you more time to see the attack and dodge it. Those with over 20 laff, go full offensive with your highest level gags to take him out as quickly as possible. Good luck, and come back alive."

So this was the plan... going head first against a cog with no turn base AI, just attack? Unbelievable, becuase it can just use 2 power trips in a row and wipe us out... I'll just have to be more careful, and hope the others would be as well.

"You okay, Sirato?" It was Asunia, which has surprisingly found me in the large crowd.

"Yeah, just thinking about this plan... I find flaws," this is what I said as I continued thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, if we just charge in a fight against a cog that can attack as fast as it wants, if could just power trip over and over again until we all die..."

"I see, but we'll be fine. I can guarantee it."

I had trouble believing her, I had to... that's all we had left in this world; hope. Hope, that we can make it out, alive. Now I wait, an hour to prepare, an hour to plan, an hour to live life, because an hour is all we had before this boss run... People are gonna die. People... IRL, will die in this kids game...

I grabbed my gags, 25, because that's the max I could hold. Ate a jellybean supreme sundae, which was delicious. And talked with Asunia, just because this may be my last hour of life... in a kids game. I wanted to enjoy it.

It's been an hour, possibly my last, and it was time to face the level 12 Holly. Making it to the end of the street; easy, each cog easily wiped out from our seemingly overpowered gags. Well, against levels 1-3 they were definitely were, but not the level 12... We make it to the boss, and set up position...

What happened next was a blur, as we were setting up, the Holly did it, what we all feared... power trip. It wiped out all but 5, 20 laff toons, and leaving many with 21 with only 1 remaining laff, Asunia and I however, dodged the attack; expecting it. Everyone quickly sounded, it missed. Again, it missed... and after one more, it missed again... This cog was immune to sound, making it useless, and more dangerous for the remaining survivors.

Of course the remaining toons left the battle to heal, leaving Asunia and I to take the boss head on... We dodge another power trip and quickly double creamed the Holly, and with combo damage, took it down to 1/2 health. We went to do it again, but as we pulled out or second set of cream pies... we were hit by a power trip... leaving us both with 2 laff... We now knew our fate, we sat there in fear and sadness as the Holly prepared THE power trip... the one that would end our lives...

We waited, and heard the cog say, "Nice try toons, but you just weren't strong enou..." the cog's sentence was cut off by a birthday cake, hitting it straight in the face... killing it. Shocked to see our adversary destroyed, we turned around to see who saved us. It was a blue monkey, a resistance ranger... he wore clothes that resembled a sellbots suit, with a red cross over the symbol... we knew this toon; Doctor Slappy Poppengrooven.

"Th-thank you!" was all Asunia and I could say, grateful the we were still alive after the encounter...

"Don't thank me," Doctor Slappy had said, "I could've saved everyone, but I just couldn't come... fearing death..." tears started filing his eyes...

"Hurting yourself is going to solve nothing, DC... you didn't know, that so many people had died.." This was Asunia's response. She was right, how could he have known about the power trip. If only we could've gotten set up... then we could've been fine.

We didn't know at the time, but there was 120, 20 laff toons in the battle... and with simple math, that means that 115 people died that day... I was just grateful it wasn't me and Asunia. Thank god, thank you DC... we would be dead without your appearance, Asunia and I may have been credited for being the heroes of that day. The real hero though, was DC... Needless to say, my friends list had another in it that day.

~ _Author's Note: Wow! Was that good, or was that good? I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter can keep reading this story as it goes on!_ ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Docks

Within a few hours of defeating the level 12 Holly, toons started flooding into Donald's Dock. I have already been here for a while though, doing task and training my gags, as I'm more of a solo type; using teamwork only when it's needed. I'm okay with that though, it makes it easier to train my gags because I get to attack more against the cogs.

Though, I _was_ missing Asunia, we had almost died together and all that of course. I could pretty much tp to her anytime she decided to go to the docks, as they removed tping between different playgrounds. I thought it was stupid, but who was I to judge? I mean, I DID pretty much fall for the trick of getting trapped in here. Then, a whisper from Asunia...

 _How does minigolf sound? You know you can get laff boosts from it, right?_

I replied, saying:

 _Sure! And yes, I DO know about the laff boosts, I'm not a nub..._

I then tp'd to Asunia, who was waiting outside the tunnel for Chip and Dale's. This tunnel though, differed a lot from the others in TT now that I thought about it... Its entrance, given an outline built out of oak logs, with the sides and the walls inside built out of oak planks, almost looking like a log cabin... Neat, I thought. Asunia and I then ran inside at the same time, and then we saw Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres, but completely remodeled...

The entire area had become a forest of oak trees, which really was beautiful. Paths branched out and lead to random places throughout the area... The first path lead to the center to the park, which still had its little gazebo sitting on the top of a little hill, a circle of birch trees surrounding it, I was astonished with its detail. Another path, lead to the tunnel at the side of the park, still closed of course... I laughed at the site, as this tunnel only ever opened in TTR for Toonfest, which really amounted to nothing. A third lead to a beautiful flower patch, full of random flowers that I didn't know the names of. The last path from that section of the park, lead to the fishing pond: full of random fish as no one had fish in there yet. The path that lead from the pond lead to the minigolf tunnel, our destination.

This tunnel was VERY different than the rest in TT, made out of birch wood at its sides an inside that stood at over 100 feet, which was about twice the size of any other tunnel. The sign at the front of the tunnel, was held up by two blue pillars that stood atop two red colored birch stands. At the top, was a statue of Chip and Dale holding up a golfball on a red tee. Quite a site if you would ask me.

Inside the minigolf area, all but a few trees have been cleared from the area, giving an open field to see the different difficulties of the courses; Walk in the Par, Hole Some Fun, and The Whole Kit and Caboodle. Their difficulties going up in order of listing. In the center of the location, there was a golden statue of goofy golfing, him about to hit the ball; this was on top of a ceramic base.

"So which course?" I asked.

"Hmm... that one?" Asunia answered as she pointed towards the Hole Some Fun course.

"Sure! I bet I'll win for sure!"

"Heh... we'll see about that!"

We went in to the course and played through it... Asunia won of course, and I demanded a rematch. Well, one rematch turned into two, two turned into five, and five turned into twenty... That's about when I gave up. The only good thing that came out of this for me was that we both got a laff boost. Asunia got a little more though, as she the all but too familiar Toontown dance we all know and love, god bless it.

Then a notification, _Doctor Slappy Poppengrooven is coming to visit you._ What does he want? He then pops up out of the hole of darkness... an anomaly that the devs probably don't even know how it works. DS tries to scold us, "Why have you guys been here all day? You should've been out on the streets completing task...s... oh! I see, you guys got the laff point boost from golfing, very impressive; carry on." He pulls out his portal back out once again and goes to wherever the resistance rangers go.

We just laugh it off and then look at the time. He was right we HAD been here all day, we left around 10 this morning, its 5 in the evening now. My stomach growls, loud enough apparently that Asunia heard it. "You really that hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah... I really didn't even notice til' now."

"Hey! It's fine, I'll feed ya. Us girls needs to stick together anyways!"

I wince a little inside at her statement, I had forgotten completely about my _problem_. I agreed to her offer though, being the nice person.

That night I ended up staying at Asunia's and DAMN! She makes some good shit, a wonderful bean stew with bean smoothies. The best meal I've had in this death hole. I knew now though, what I had to do... I had to get training my gags and raising my laff. I. Had. To. Protect. Her. Asunia... were there feelings starting to grow inside me, for her? I bottled down those thoughts and called myself crazy for it. I needed to stay on task, I needed to get stronger...

~ _Author's Note: Jesus, this is some filler... should we have more? XD Nah, I just needed some character development for Sirato and Asunia... Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_ ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Boardwalk Blast**

It's been a few weeks since we've been in the docks, I have moved in with Asunia as it made things easier. By "things" I mean tasks, training, and the sake of not being lonely. My mindset has changed from this "lone wolf" kinda thing; to this "teammate" mindset. The most shocking thing that really happened was that Disney had actually added something into the game when everyone was sleeping, they had added a party system.

Party systems had a cap of 4 people, which makes sense. They allowed people at tp around every available playground to their party members (remember you can't tp to different playgrounds via friends list), and to move into buildings at the same time, not giving time for other toons to steal it. My party consisted of just Asunia and I though, it was all we needed.

 **Present Time**

I was sitting on Asunia's couch, watching The Loony News, a Toontown newscast that shows daily on the TV. It's about the only thing that really shows on there, on repeat for the entire day. The toon reporter was a medium height, blue bear; who had big, green top hat and a toon resistance ranger outfit on. He called himself Kong.

Asunia brought me breakfast and sat down with her's as well, still wearing her nightskirt. She had made us jellybean omelets, which actually had a great taste, which was a shocker at first; but they've grown to be my favorite thing she makes. I started shoving the omelet down my gullet when I noticed Asunia looking me up and down and again, just out of the corner of my eye. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's just that, you always seem to wear more guy clothes than anything else, why?" Her question caught me off guard. I had just realized that I've made no effort really to hide the fact that I'm really a guy IRL. My outfit usually consisted some sort of khaki shorts and a blue shirt, totally not a female outfit.

"I-I just wear stuff like this IRL a lot too, don't worry though, a dress every once in a while doesn't bother me." This was my best comeback to her statement. It seemed to work though, as she just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the TV. Though I'm still sure she's suspicious, though. Right after that trade of words though, the news said something that we've been waiting for!

 **TV: "** The Toon Council would like to announce that we've found that boss that would open up the tunnel to Daisy Gardens. This boss, however, is completely new to the game itself, a cog, has the appearance of a miniature VP, and has a total of 10k health. We are calling a meeting on the island at the center of the docks to discuss the boss. Toons must have max throw and squirt with lvl 5 sound/toonup and drop/lure to participate, as well as have a minimum of 45 laff. The meeting is in 5 minutes, be here or you won't be able to do the boss!"

 **In Game:** "DAMMIT!" Is all I can say as I slam my fist onto the table making a very loud crash. I was only 44 laff, and I had no time to get 1 more...

Asunia quickly runs back from getting dressed, "It'll be ok, I'll tell you how it goes." She has 46 laff, which only makes sense because she spent more time raising laff while I trained gags...

"OK..." was all that I could mutter with tears of mixed feelings in my eyes.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

Though I'm not supposed to go, I'm following them from far behind so that no one notices me, I have to at least watch this. Walking down the redwood boardwalk, there was no cogs, a strange sight for me to see, but only made sense because all the toons destroy the cogs on the way to the fight. The toons arrive the fight, and I duck away into an alleyway. What happened next I can only describe as impressive.

Like the Holly, the Mini VP attacks almost instantly, all of the toons dodge it, but me course, as I thought I was far enough away from it. I lost 10 laff from the sake of my stupidity. The rest of the battle went pretty smoothly though, no one died, and I actually dodged all of the jumps afterwards. When the battle finished though, I quickly went back to Asunia's estate.

As I pop out of my warp hole, I land on the couch and pretend to sleep... but I guess Asunia beat me there first. "Where've you been," She asked... "I mean, you're missing 10 laff!" She quickly went from cheerful to serious, "You were there, weren't you?"

"Y-yes..." was all I could say to her. I could tell she was disapointed.

"You know I should report you to the council, right?"

"Yes..."

"But I won't, because I know you care, but I do need to know one thing..."

"W-what is it?"

"By any chance, are you really a guy, Sirato?"

"..."

~ ** _Author's Note: Well I guess the cat's out of the bag for Sirato! Check in next time to see how this unwravels!~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gender Trouble and Green Gardens**

 _ **~Author's Note: This starts right at the end of chapter 5.~**_

"..." I was totally shocked by her question; because Asunia found out on her own. I guess the cat is out of the bag (well, I guess dog), nothing is left for me to hide.

"Well... Sirato, are you?"

"Y-yes, but let me explain, please..."

"I don't know... it just seems sketchy, the fact that you're really a guy really creeps me out..."

"Please Asunia, trust me..."

"Fine, you have 1 minute to _save_ yourself from me."

"Okay... Yes, I really am a guy, I never planned to make a female toon, I just decided to click the random generate a toon and go on; since I really didn't care about how I looked. I mean, who thought we were going to be trapped in here? Did I, no. Did you, no... So please accept me. I do plan on getting a toon reset soon enough, see; I already have 9k beans."

"Ugh, I see... and understand. Fine, you can stay as long as you get your rewrite within one week, make it quick, Sirato..."

Now I have my motive, to keep Asunia in my life, she's always been there and done things for me, now it's my time to pay her back for them. Considering that she really doesn't like me and very angry at the moment. I decided the fastest way to get the 1,000 beans I needed was from fishing, and also the added bonus of laff boosts from catching enough new species. 1,000 beans still took a few hours to get, but I also got another laff boost in the progress in getting said beans.

Time for the next part, going to my estate to go into the catalog and purchase the rewrite... I opened my book, selected "Go Home" and teleported to my estate. I appeared out of my portal and walked inside.

Inside the home, was almost empty, there was some plain tan wallpaper along the bare walls, each doorway had its own oak frame and all floors were a plain birch. Inside the bedroom, only remained my toon piggy bank, which had my 10k beans inside it ready to purchase the rewrite. Now back in the main living area, there was a large fireplace, the coals from the last fire remained. Also in the room, was the phone, which was connected to the toon's catalog to purchase new toony items.

I walk up to the phone and rang up the only number that existed for the toons. A GUI pops up and show the catalog, I scroll through it until I find the "Toon Rewrite" item, I selected "Buy" and was dropped into a black room that seemingly had no end to it.

Looking up, I saw the very screen that was shown when I first came into this world. I saw Sirato, the female one, reluctantly; I selected the male gender icon and saw Sirato's body become more masculine. No longer did he have a slight bust, or a skirt. But more of a flat dimension and shorts. Happy with my results, I selected the "Finish" button and went back into the world. As soon as I finished I teleported to Asunia via party and was taken straight to her.

"Took you long enough," which is what she said when I appeared, "but I see you did change, I like it." Asunia smirked at me and winked, making me blush with a slight shiver running down my back, damn this feeling.

I scoped the area and saw that we were in Daisy Gardens playground, which was surrounded by a forest of lush trees. Along the backside of the playground, was a small wall where could walk up slopes to reach two streets, the gag shop, trolley and the party stand. That though, wasn't even the good part, in the middle the playground there was a beautiful hedge maze, which eventually led to a spinny large daisy in the center. Toons were running around in it, seemingly lost, I laughed, as did Asunia.

Along the frontside, past the maze was the Toon HQ and fishing pond. Near the fishing pond, was the Pet Shop as well as the Clothing Store. Scattered around and in the pond, were large grey rocks that just added to the astonishing scenery of the playground.

After inspecting the beauty of the place I was in, Asunia and I sat down at one of the garden-themed cafe tables and talked. We talked about how much deeper my voice was, and Asunia even comented that I looked cute, making this yellow monkey, a very red one. After the exchange though, the conversation got more serious, talking about how we should not only raise our laff, but max the other two gag tracks we own other than throw and squirt. This is because Daisy Gardens doesn't reward you with a new gag track after finishing the tasks, making it easier for us to improve what we already have.

Throughout the next week, toons from all around tasked and grinded gag training to become ready for the next big boss, the Sellbot VP... if only we knew what was coming.

 ** _~Author's Note: I feel like this was a good chapter and I'm excited to write the next, the big VP himself is our hero's next hurdle. Will they easily jump it, or will they trip over trying?~_**


End file.
